Will's Peril
by Falcon97
Summary: As the title says this is a fanfic containing events that are similar to those in Halt's Peril, however, Will is the one to be on the wrong end of the arrow this time. Had it sitting around in my doc manager for some time so I decided to post it, I'll continue it if I get enough interest. May contain spoilers, I'll issue a spoiler warning before each chapter :)
1. Prologue

**I just had this idea when I was reading Halt's Peril. At first my idea was to re-write the book and have Will injured in the place of Halt, I wrote up the first chapter then realised quickly it wasn't really working so instead I've just decided to make up the story from scratch. **

**All you "let's-beat-up-Will!" fans out there...enjoy XD**

**Naturally, I don't own any of the characters (more's the pity ;-) ) they all belong to John Flanagan! Actually, thinking about it, I don't really need to tell any of you that do I?**

* * *

_Halt sank down into a kneeling position by the side of his unconscious, former apprentice and clasped one of his cold, unfeeling hands. _

_Halt closed his eyes briefly, an expression of pain flickering across his face, his hands were so cold._

_He opened them again and stared down at the boy - no, young man - watching the dull, amber firelight flicker across his still, pale features._

_A cold hand grasped yet again at his heart; he had never seen his apprentice like this before, so immobile and still, so_ lifeless.

_The word sent chills down his spine, he suddenly got a sense of what it must have been like for Will to be in this position all those years ago._

_Halt's eyes, usually unfathomable and emotionless filled suddenly with sorrow and regret._

_'I'm sorry son,' he whispered his voice cracking and becoming thick with unshed tears, 'I'm so sorry.'_

_Only one thought remained in his mind, blocked out by all else: _this is my fault.

* * *

_Eight days earlier:_

* * *

Will leaned over Tug's neck, urging his horse on faster.

Tug's mane snapped backwards in the wind, tickling Will's neck and chin, normally he would have made a mental note to cut it at some point but for now his mind was focused on more important matters.

Ahead was another horse, thundering through the well-beaten track which twisted and turned through the forest.

Will narrowed his eyes with concentration, in his left hand he held his bow with an arrow nocked to the heavy string, ready to bring back to full draw at a moments notice.

The man riding the horse before them was the leader of a band of brigands who had been running amok through the border of Redmont Fief for some time now, it had taken him a few days to track down the group as the woods around the area were vast and expansive, various caves located in the rocky cliffs which ran through the northern quarter of the wood made a perfect place for the bandits to hide out.

But no-one was ever safe from a Ranger for long.

Will had tracked them down four days into the hunt then after a brief wait; had charged in with Tug. Most had surrendered as son as Will appeared, wielding his bow with a sharp, vicious-looking arrow pulled back to full draw pointing at them. Those that hadn't were immediately shot down by a series of lightning fast arrow shots from Will, any thought of resistance had promptly vanished.

However, their leader had managed to slip away. Will, who had employed members of the watch from the local village to help restrain the brigands, had immediately started to pursue the man, aware that he would no doubt start-up another shady group in another corner of Araluen if he was left to run free.

As Tug speedily covered the ground between the horse the brigand was riding, Will considered his options, he ideally wanted to take the man alive and have him face justice, there were a few questions that he wanted to have answered as well. If he did die though, it really made little difference.

Will came to a quick decision as the distance narrowed between the two horses. They were down to a hundred meters now.

The man glanced over his shoulder and Will caught a glimpse of a face obscured by a wild mop of black hair and a beard to match. The man looked panicked as he saw how close Tug was and frantically tried to urge his horse on faster, kicking his heels to the creatures sides and hitting its rump with the flat of his hand.

It was all to no avail however and Will got a sense that Tug felt quite smug about that. Few, if any, horses could outrun Tug. Will smiled grimly, he adjusted his position in the saddle a little and saw Tug's ears prick up in readiness.

The Ranger gently squeezed his heels to Tug's sides, encouraging the stocky horse to go faster. Tug responded immediately and Will was yet again taken aback at the speed at which his horse could travel when asked.

Turning his mind back to more pressing matters, Will raised his bow, his right had dropping the rein; he was now controlling the horse purely with his legs, though he didn't really need controlling, Tug seemed to know instinctively what Will wanted.

_I do._

Will grinned, "Stop, you'll put me off."

He pulled the bow back to his cheek, at the same time Tug closed the last few yards between them and brigand. With a slight smile of satisfaction touching the corners of his lips, Will fired the bow.

With a _thrum_ and subtle sound of wood sliding against wood the grey-shafted arrow sped off and was on its way.

It covered the distance in mere moments.

Will watched as it slammed into the piebald horse. He felt a slight twinge of regret at killing the animal, it wasn't the guilty party after all, but that was how it was all too often in this job.

The effect was instantaneous. The horse crashed to the ground with a shrill scream of pain.

Tug, slowing down his pace let out an uneasy rumbling sound in his chest at the sound. Will patted his horse on the neck gently and dismounted, pulling another arrow from his quiver as he did so.

The brigand had gone flying off the horse as it collapsed and landed in a heap a few feet away. His horse was lying on its side, one glance told Will that it had died during the fall. The impact must have broken the animal's neck.

As Will approached, Tug trotting behind carefully, he eyed the brigand with an expression of distaste. The man was alive, he could hear him groaning as he lay on the ground.

"Get up," said Will flatly, raising his bow hand slightly, so the arrow was now pointing at the man, ready to be pulled back to full draw.

There was no response for a few moments and Will was on the verge of resorting to more forceful methods when the man moved.

He looked up groggily and Will got a good look at him for the first time.

Really, he wasn't much to look at; his face was mainly obscured by a seething mass of black, tangled and dirty facial hair. A prominent nose which had clearly been broken and then badly set at some time in the past was visible in the midst of the thicket of hair. Two angry, dark eyes stared at Will.

With a snarl the leaped to his feet with surprising agility for a man of his girth and lunged at Will, a short sword designed for stabbing motions held out before him.

Will easily sidestepped the somewhat clumsy lunge and dropping his bow, removed his heavy-bladed saxe knife from his belt. The ranger pivoted around and slammed the blade down on the man's now exposed neck. immediately, he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

With a cool smile of satisfaction, Will bent down and picked up his fallen bow and arrow, slipping his knife back into it's sheath. He slipped a hand into a small, discreet pocket on his tunic and removed a pair of thumb cuffs. Crouching down he quickly tied up the man's hands behind his back.

Tug trotted over to his master and eyed the unconscious bandit with an air of distaste.

_I don't have to carry _that_ do I? _

Will raised an eyebrow and glanced at his horse, "Well, seeing as his horse is unable to perform the task and I'm a little small for the job...yes."

Tug looked disgruntled, _You owe me an apple for this._

Will clicked his tounge in a disapproving fashion, "You know what Halt thinks about that." The Ranger crouched down and rolled the man over. Grunting with the effort, Will managed to sling the bulky bandit onto his back.

Panting a little and grimacing at the ripe stench omitting from the unwashed brigand's body, Will awkwardly slung the person onto Tug's back.

Tug made a rumbling sound deep in his stocky chest, _He smells._

"I know."

Tug sighed deeply, letting the air rush out of his nose as Will shoved the man into a more stable position on his back.

_Can we bring a spare horse next time?_

"Oh, quit complaining, you're getting complacent and unfit in your old age," teased Will with a grin.

Tugs ears flicked backwards at that, _Hmph._

Will turned his attention to the dead horse, confident that the bandit was dealt with for now. He knelt beside it and removed the saddle and reins. A small bag was attached to the saddle and Will raised an eyebrow as he opened it.

Inside was a small trove of gold coins, "Well, well, well, he has been busy," commented Will to himself.

He came to a quick decision and slung the small bag onto Tug's back, tying it into place swiftly. He'd have to leave the horse and it's tack, there was nothing to be done for it.

_Are we going to go then? _queried Tug, _I don't particularly want to carry this sack of rancid lard for any longer than necessary._

Will grinned, "You're getting quite long-winded, 'a rancid sack of lard'?"

_Well, he is._

Will shot a rueful looked at the unconscious bandit, "Well, I'm not going to deny that."

_So, are we going to sit here chattering all day or are we going to get a move on_? asked Tug sounding exasperated.

Will smiled broadly at his horse and the two (or rather, three) set off back to the main village.

_So, about those apples... _began Tug.

* * *

**Just a brief "introductiory action scene" thingy. The main story will kick off in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter I

**Realllyy sorry for the delay in updating :( Thanks for all the reviews and favourites guys, Caithlinn13, moniquebowman (thanks by the way, that's really nice of you to say that :) ), ABookWormForLife, Crazy, Book Soldier, Sweedle97 (I just love you're profile picture by the way, ohmigosh, series 3 is almost here! Sorry, Sherlock fangirl here!) and Savannah Silverstone. **

* * *

Halt leaned back in one of the canvas chairs, in one hand was an offical-looking letter which had just arrived a mere hour ago, in the other hand was a cup of coffee. If asked which he thought was the item of the greatest importance Halt would have struggled with the answer.

He sighed quietly to himself, thinking over the contents of the letter which he held loosely in his left hand. He glanced down at it, his dark eyes roving briefly over the words which he already knew, it was more a reflex action than a neccesity.

The Ranger took a long draught of his bitter brew and looked out over the small clearing.

Abelard was cropping peaceably at the thick grass which was kept at a good length by both his and Tug's incessant eating, Abelard looked up at Halt, sensing his master's gaze was on him.

"Don't eat to much," said the Ranger, his eyes glinting with amusement whilst his face remained blank.

Abelard flicked back his ears and looked indignant, _It's impossible to get fat on grass, besides, if we're going to go on at each other about eating habits, how about you drink less coffee?_

Halt raised an eyebrow at that, he was never going to admitt it but at times he did wonder if the amount of coffee he drank was good for him. As soon as the thought surfaced he tossed it away contemptuously. You could never have to much coffee.

Regretfully, he drained the last of the brew away and turned his attention back to the letter, placing his mug on the wooden floor of the verandah. It contained numerous details for his and Will's next mission, one which was clearly going to be in a slightly more dangerous league than dealing with stray brigands and escaped convicts who were standing trial for petty crimes.

Halt was startled out of his musings and plans by a loud neigh of welcome from Abelard. Looking up the Ranger saw, with a lightning in his heart, two familar shapes trotting down the path leading through the dense thicket of trees and bushes.

The older man remained seated as he watched his two former apprentices ride up to the cabin and dismount, calling greetings.

Halt allowed a slight smile to touch the corners of his mouth as Gilan bounded up the steps and embraced his former mentor, "Great to see you again, Halt," grinned the tall Ranger, he prodded Halt in the belly, "I see married life is treating you well," he grinned at his former mentor, it was an old formula between them.

Halt raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should think about taking it up, you look skinnier than ever."

Gilan looked a little embarrassed and was about to reply when there was a low, disaproving whicker from Blaze. Gilan turned around and hastily climbed down the steps with a guilty expression on his face, "Sorry, girl," he said, taking off her saddle and bridle. Blaze shook herself in that vibrating manner horses have then trotted off to greet Abelard and graze.

Halt glanced at Will who was in the process of feeding Tug an apple, three apples actually, "You know how I feel about that," he commented to his apprentice.

Will turned to Halt with a wry smile, he looked tired and sore from his time in the saddle, "We had an agreement."

Tug seemed to nod at that but Halt still didn't looked too satisfied, he decided to drop the matter for now, "Coffee's waiting inside," he said jerking his head in the direction of the cabin door, "go and get it then I'll tell you what's going on."

Will nodded appreciativly, "Sounds good."

Halt watched as the two young men walked into the cabin, as he listened to them talking and laughing together he felt a sense of parental pride at what these two men had become and that he had helped to make them who they were.

Gilan poked his head around the door, "I take it you'll want a top-up," he said, nodding his head towards Halt's discarded mug.

"Do you need to ask?"

"Not really," grinned the tall Ranger, picking up Halt's mug.

* * *

A few minutes later and the small group was assembled on the verandah all sipping at coffee. Will had taken the second canvas chair and was slumped in it, his legs stretched out in front of him, he was aching from days spent in the saddle, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be somewhat sore tomorrow.

Gilan had brought out a wooden chair from the cabin and was sat in it the wrong way, his elbows on the back. Will had never quite understood why some people sat in chairs the wrong way round.

"So then," asked Will after a few minutes sitting in silence, "what's going on?"

He had met Gilan in Wensley Village, the Ranger had apparently been sent a message from Crowley asking him to stand in at Redmont Fief for him and Halt which clearly meant there was a mission for the two, and if two rangers were need that genrally meant the task in questions was more dangerous than usual.

Halt was silent for a few moments as he composed his thoughts, "I received this message from Crowley a day ago, it contains the details of the next mission."

The Ranger watched with an expression of mild amusement as the two men craned their necks forward to try and get a better looked at the letter he was holding.

"A group of bandits has sprung up in the south."

Will's shoulders sank slightly at the words, he'd been hoping to deal with someone other than unhygenic, unwashed bandits.

"But they aren't petty theives, they're a well-ordered and organized group and growing very large, they started out robbing travellers and mail-carts then moved on to raiding villages and robbing homse. I've dealt with things like this in the past, usually the leader has a military background of some sort but decides that more wealth lies in exploiting the weak than fighting for his country."

Halt paused to sip at his coffee and glanced over the rim at his two former protege's, anticipating a question. He wasn't disapointed.

Will was first, as he'd expected, "Why didn't the Ranger in the Fief do something about it?"

Halt's expression became grim and dark, "He tried; when the attacks started he went out to stop them but he didn't come back," Halt paused for a moments, an angry frown creasing his forehead, "He was found dead a few days later."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the two rangers.

"Good grief," said Gilan quietly, "do these bandits have a death wish of something?" Killing a Ranger wasn't a good idea, they were a close-knit group and if one of their kind was injured or killed it meant the full force of the corps came down upon the person responsible's head.

"That or they are very foolish."

Will's forehead was now creased with a frown and he leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees, "They certainly can't be your average bandits in that case," he mused, thinking aloud, "if they're capable of killing a ranger."

Halt nodded, "Yes, as I was saying, they are either highly trained or very clever, though I'm not to sure whether killing a ranger is a smart idea. I knew him as well, he was quite a talented man, sensible and level-headed, not an easy man to catch out." The older Ranger gazed down into the depths of his coffee, momentarily lost in thought.

"So, what is the plan of action then?" queried Gilan, breaking the silence.

Halt glanced at Gilan, he grimaced a little, "You'll be staying here, I'd prefer it if you came as I like the idea of having another Ranger as backup but unfortunately that's not possible as we need you here to take care of this Fief."

Gilan nodded ruefully, he would have liked to join Will and Halt on the mission but his mentor was right, Redmont was an important Fief and needed protecting. He suddenly perked up a little as another thought came to him, at least it meant he could spend more time with Jenny.

Halt and Will both watched as Gilan smiled a little to himself. They could both hazard a guess at his thoughts.

Will raised his eyebrows as he shot Halt and expectant look, "So, what about us then? What's out plan?"

Halt threw the dregs of his coffee onto the grass and placed the cup down on the wooden planks beneath his chair, "We'll leave at dawn tomorrow morning, I've plotted the course we will take, there are a few inns we can stop off at closer to our destination," he raised an eyebrow, "see if we can get some local knowledge."

Gilan chuckled, "Just check that the locals aren't actually some of the bandits themselves," he interjected.

The two other rangers nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there is always a chance of that," mused Halt gazing into the middle distance, looking thoughtful.

"So, I suppose this is the point where I go ahead by myself disguised as a jongleur and leave you to trail behind then?" asked Will raising and eyebrow, a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he looked at Halt.

"Indeed," replied his former mentor, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands behind his head, "so you gallop on ahead and I'll follow behind at a more leisurely pace, we'll meet up at the inn in Sorroby."

Will stared at his mentor in disbelief.

"Every single time," he muttered slowly shaking his head.

Halt smiled benevolently at his old apprentice, '"Well, serves you right for learning to play the blasted thing in the first place."

* * *

**So sorry for the long delay, I've been so caught up in school work and then preparations for Christmas. Hope you guys all had a great Christmas by the way, and enjoy the New Year :)**


End file.
